


Unexpected love

by notagirlygirl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape, Dydia, Everybody Lives, F/M, Set in Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notagirlygirl/pseuds/notagirlygirl
Summary: Jackson is a douchebag boyfriend and tries to rape Lydia but Derek stops him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fanfic ever si I hope it doesn't suck too much. This chapter is just an introduction so you'll have to wait until the next one for the heart of the story. I know we're already at season 6 but I just always thought dydia was a cute couple and always wanted to write a fanfic about them. Feel free to comment and suggest ideas on what should happen next.  
> Ps: English isn't my first language so please excuse any poor grammar.

Looking in the mirror one last time, Lydia grabbed her bag and opened the door just in time to see her boyfriend pull up in the driveway.  
-Lydia, hurry up, we're gonna be late, yelled Jackson  
-I'm coming ! Lydia walked to the car and got in her boyfriend's beautiful black Porsche. She had never admitted it to anyone, but she actually loved cars. She always had and she used to go to rallies with her dad when he was still around. Of course, by the time she was 12, she realized that this hobby was the opposite of girly, so she hid her love for cars and started paying more interest to makeup and fashion.  
-So, I made a reservation to this great Italian restaurant in the forest and....Are you even listening to me ?! said Jackson with a whining voice.  
-Yes, I am like every single time we see each other all I ever do is listen to you, replied Lydia with a sarcastic tone.  
Jackson rolled his eyes but didn't reply, knowing deep down that Lydia was right. The rest of the ride was silent, both Lydia and Jackson rummaging their thoughts. 

As soon as the Porsche was parked, Lydia jerked out of the car without waiting for Jackson to open the door for her and got inside the restaurant. Deciding that she had punished Jackson enough, Lydia tried to be nice to him after that and they had a lovely dinner. 

Jackson's phone started ringing during desert and, when he answered, the sound of his mom screaming at him startled both of the lovers. After about 5 minutes of Mrs Whittemore yelling at his son to come home immediately, Jackson quickly paid the bill, told Lydia that he had to go and ran out of the restaurant.

-Wait, Jackson wait!...... How the hell am I supposed to go home now?! yelled Lydia to her already gone boyfriend. 

15 minutes and unanswered calls to her mom, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Alison later, Lydia finally decided to call the last person she wanted to see right now, Derek Hale. 

-Lydia? What do you want? angrily answered Derek.  
-Hey, so I know that the two of us haven't been on the best terms lately but I am alone in a dark forest, an hour drive away from my house and nobody else answered their phones so will you please come pick me up?  
-Are you seriously asking the guy you used to resurrect his psychotic uncle to come pick you up! No fucking way! yelled Derek, clearly still mad about what Lydia referred to as "the Peter incident".  
Lydia knew she was going to regret it later, but she had no other option, having no money for a taxi, so she told Derek :  
-If you come pick me up, I am willing to research on what I am and test my abilities with you.  
-How do I know you won't just bail on me after I pick you up? quickly replied Derek.  
-CAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING WEREWOLF AND I KNOW YOU CAN SLASH MY FUCKING THROAT! snapped Lydia, finally allowing herself to drop her little princess act and to do the one thing she never did when she had company, cry.

At the other end of the phone, Derek was taken aback by the melt down he just witnessed. Lydia was the last person on earth he wanted to help, well maybe his uncle was last, but she definitely was in the top 3. Although he never actually thought about it, now that Lydia was full on crying, Derek realized how awful Lydia's life must have been for the past few months. She had been attacked by a werewolf, which she never even knew existed, had run in the woods naked for three days with no memory of what happened to her, event which made her the official town nutjob and finally, finally, she had be forced to bring the man who caused all of her troubles back to life. And amazingly, after all of those terrible things happened, Lydia still got out of bed every morning and went to school like everything was fine.  
-Ok, ok, Lydia, calm down, I'm coming. Do you want me to keep talking to you while I'm driving? asked Derek in a soothing voice.  
-Y...yes please, answered shyly Lydia.  
And for the entire one hour drive to te restaurant, Derek stayed on the phone with Lydia. At first, he just whispered calming things to the redhead while she pieced herself back together, but after about 15 minutes, their conversation took another turn, and as Lydia told Derek what she thought about the darach, and her opinions on how Jackson was handling the whole werewolf thing, Derek realized that Lydia wasn't at all the bimbo she pretended to be, and started enjoying talking to her. 

By the time the Camaro pulled up the restaurant's parking lot, it was already midnight and Lydia was cold, sad and tired but as soon as she saw Derek's smile, every single bad thought she had escaped her mind and was replaced with pure joy, something Jackson's sight never ever did. Derek was so amazed by Lydia and her long red curls that for a minute he completely forgot why he was there in the first place. As soon as it came back to him, he quickly got out of the car and walked over to the beautiful girl that he came here for. Derek didn't really know what to say or how to say it so he did the one thing he wanted to do and hugged Lydia. She was surprised by the gesture but quickly melted in Derek's strong, protective and comforting arms.  
-Oh God you're so cold, murmured Derek, taking of his leather jacket and putting it on the shivering girl.  
\- Thank you for coming, said Lydia, stepping out of Derek's embrace.  
\- Yeah, you're welcome said Derek, unable to stop the giant grin on his face.

The ride in the camaro, unlike the first one, was full of laughs, joy and teasing jokes and when the car pulled up the Martin's driveway, both Lydia and Derek wished they could just stay there forever, just enjoying each other's company, away from the rest of the world. Lydia gave Derek a hug and got into her house, purposely "forgetting" to give back the jacket just so she would have an excuse to see him again.


End file.
